U.S. Ser. No. 14/951,182, which has the application date of Nov. 24, 2015, and was not a prior publication, discloses arranging a plurality of sensor coils in an induction hob below the hob plate of the induction hob and above induction heating coils. In this case, the sensor coils are arranged in accordance with a specific pattern.
EP 2312908 A1 discloses arranging a large number of sensor coils in a layer between the hob plate and induction heating coils in a similar induction hob. In this case, the sensor coils can be applied to a flat support, for example by means of silk-screening methods or screen printing.